


边角料

by danzuz



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzuz/pseuds/danzuz





	边角料

已经困到连手都抬不起来了，叶小小地挣扎了一下。

可是好完全没有理会这些小动作，好不容易终于等到返航，即使看到叶睡得迷迷糊糊，还是忍不住继续下去。

“你不用动，享受就好。”好凑到叶的耳根处，轻轻咬了咬他柔软的耳。

叶的发间传来好闻的气味，不是化学物品的香氛，而是独属于他的气息，安静又柔软的香味，让人忍不住想沉溺其中。

“嗯……”不知道是在回答好，还是因为出人意料的袭击，叶闭着眼睛小声嘤咛。

好的手已经伸向了他的胸前，解开睡衣的纽扣，少年的身体便赤裸地呈现在他的面前。

早已熟知可以取悦身体主人的方式，好对着胸前那两点粉色茱萸几番揉搓，偶尔施加有些力道的啃咬，细小的快感和分明的痛感很快就融合在一起，等它们在刺激之下渐渐挺立，叶的呼吸也开始急促起来。

分别让好显得没什么耐心，他将叶宽松的睡裤褪下，那双修长的腿看上去令人食指大动。

轻车熟路地将最后一道防线也剥离，为了不让叶接下来过于难受，好的手覆上已经开始变硬的那处，上下套弄起来。

一番折腾下来，叶总算是有了反应，微微睁开眼睛就发现自己近乎赤裸地躺在床上，而好正埋首于他的股间。就算不是初经人事，突然看到这样的场面，叶还是觉得害羞，一股热气顿时就蒸得小脸绯红。

脆弱的部位正在被他人亵玩，叶忍不住夹紧了双腿，小声抗拒：“好，我很困……”

他是真的很想睡觉，白天的高强度劳作让他浑身都软绵绵的，大脑也处于浑浑噩噩的状态，刚才知道好要到家，在门口坐着等待的时候，都有好几次差点直接趴在玄关睡过去。

“都这样了，你确定？”好对着那昂扬的小东西嗤笑起来。

“唔！”叶瞪着自己不争气的身体，也觉得停下来的话，好像确实不太妥当。

好见他不说话，于是趁热打铁，将手指探入那狭窄的甬道，许久不曾使用的地方紧致得可怕。

叶还真是可爱，自慰的时候都偏不肯用后面，每次注意到这点的好，都忍不住得意——他可是唯一能进入这里的人，连叶自己都不行。

“慢、慢一点。”突然的举动让叶受到了一点惊吓，许久没有碰到的部位被手指玩弄，一面是熟悉的感觉让他的身体自发地期待，一面是一段时间的空白期带来的陌生感，让他手足无措，只好央求好放慢速度。

“呵呵。”好扬起嘴角，叶一定不知道自己无能为力的模样，会最大限度地刺激男人的征服欲，他坏心眼地说着，“你放心，你的身体可比你贪吃多了。”

这人说的是什么话……类似的言语攻击对叶而言，就像软肋一般，每次好口不择言的时候，他都没有办法辩解，以免被对方将对话带到更加奇怪的方向去，只好假装没有听到。

忍耐着渐渐囤积的酥麻，湿润的眼睛瞄向别处，不由自主地咬着嘴唇，就像自己要是不出声，就可以辩驳好那个奇怪的说法一样。

“其实你这么压抑着，我会更想欺负你的。”话音未落，好就将早已蓄势待发的部位刺入叶的身体。

被温暖包围的刹那，好忍不住轻声喟叹起来。

“啊嗯……”被贯穿的感觉让叶抓紧了一旁的被子，脚趾都蜷了起来，身体被填满的同时，精神上也有了奇异的满足感，就算是这样，他依旧想要控诉好的霸道，隔着一层薄薄的泪花，叶投去委屈的视线。

根本就不是“想”，而是已经付诸实践了，毫无准备的叶硬是被好突如其来的动作弄到失声叫了出来，好在他原本就没剩下什么力气，在好听起来就像小猫挠着心窝一样。

等待了片刻，感受到叶逐渐放松之后，好就开始毫不留情地驰骋起来。


End file.
